


Мой блюз

by Shunn



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 07:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shunn/pseuds/Shunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как известно, если проиграть блюз задом наперед, то к автору вернется жена, собака оживет и его опять примут на работу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мой блюз

– Мне кажется, – сказал Чиён несколько месяцев назад, – проект "Биг Бэнг" себя исчерпал. Группу надо распускать.  
Сынхён тогда подавился кофе и минут десять надрывно кашлял. Это избавило его от необходимости как-то комментировать фразу Чиёна, хотя и так было понятно – для него это стало полной неожиданностью. Чиён почти час убеждал его, что все бессмысленно, у них есть более успешные проекты и, в конце концов, они всегда могут вернуться к идее группы – через год или через два, никто же не собирается официально сообщать о распаде. Сынхён внимательно выслушал все, что ему сказали, но так и не понял ни слова. Он чувствовал себя ребенком, которому родители обещали подарить собаку за отличные оценки, но вместо живого щенка принесли плюшевого. Вроде бы формально его не обманули, но он ждал чего-то совсем иного – не славы или денег, просто успешной работы в успешном коллективе, а тут ему предложили плыть по бурному морю шоу-бизнеса в одиночестве. Хорошо, практически в одиночестве. Чиён настаивал, что им вдвоем нужно записать еще парочку альбомов, а потом Сынхён может сделать свой, если хочет, конечно. Проблема была в том, что Сынхён не хотел, он вообще с трудом приспосабливался к изменениям.  
Где-то с неделю он примерял на себя эту мысль, словно новый пиджак. "Биг Бэнг больше не будут выступать вместе", "это был последний наш альбом", "я смогу больше сниматься в фильмах", но каждый раз, когда Сынхён пытался представить себе свое будущее без группы, у него начинала болеть голова, а живот скручивало легкими спазмами. Ему казалось, что у него выбили почву из под ног и он падает в пустоту. Стоило обсудить это с Чиёном, но тот, как всегда, был слишком занят и отделывался своими "я тебе перезвоню" на предложения пообедать вместе, а идти к Дэсону или Ёнбэ Сынхён боялся – скорее всего, для них эта новость тоже станет неприятным сюрпризом. Сынри же из потенциальных собеседников исключался сразу, он бы точно запаниковал, попытался бы все выяснить у президента Яна и Чиёна, в итоге крайним бы опять оказался Сынхён. Лишняя головная боль была ему ни к чему.  
Наверное, он бы свыкся с этой мыслью, как свыкся в свое время с танцами, диетами и двумя часами сна в сутки, только звонок Чиёна все перечеркнул.  
– Дэсон попал в аварию, – голос их лидера звучал сухо и напряженно. – С ним все в порядке, но человек погиб. Я не в курсе подробностей. Ты не волнуйся слишком сильно, ладно?  
Если бы Чиён был рядом, за это "не волнуйся слишком сильно" Сынхён бы его ударил. По крайней мере толкнул. Словно он маленький ребенок, который не может позаботиться даже о себе, не то что о своем друге. Он не хотел себе признаваться, что в чем-то Чиён прав.  
Дэсон никого не сбивал, мотоциклист погиб до того, как машина наехала на него, но никто, даже семья погибшего, не хотел в это верить. Корейская пресса, и без того не отличающаяся снисходительностью, обрушила на них тонну грязи, интернет пестрел угрозами и домыслами, письма с обвинениями приходили по обычной и электронной почте каждый день. Маленький филиал ада на земле. В первый раз за эти годы Сынхён увидел неулыбающегося Дэсона – Дэсона, который не хотел ничего обсуждать и отказывался кого-либо видеть. Он забился в нору, как раненый зверь, отказываясь выходить на сцену, объяснять или доказывать свою невиновность. Никто из них не знал, что с этим делать, даже Чиён, который, казалось, знал ответы на все вопросы.  
– Он отойдет, – растерянно бормотал Ёнбэ, каждый раз, когда они вместе пытались обсудить сложившуюся ситуацию. – Просто дайте ему время, все будет хорошо.  
Чиён только скептически хмыкал на навязшую в зубах фразу. Конечно, все будет хорошо. В следующей жизни – непременно. Сынри метался между ними, преданно заглядывая хёнам в глаза. Даже до него дошло, что привычный мир рушится, и непонятно, как это остановить.  
Зато их отношениям с Чиёном сложившаяся ситуация, на удивление, пошла на пользу. Сынхён никогда не пытался подобрать для них определение. "Мы друзья" казалось самым правильным. "Мы друзья, а еще мы иногда трахаемся", иногда добавлял он про себя, но секс никогда не был самым главным, по крайней мере для него. Без секса они, скорее всего, могли бы обойтись, без музыки оказалось бы сложнее. Зато в кои-то веки у них появилось время друг для друга. Обычно Чиён приезжал к Сынхёну вечером – они болтали о всякой ерунде, смотрели голливудские мелодрамы или дорамы, лениво обмениваясь мнениями и потягивая вино, а потом засыпали в обнимку на широкой кровати. Просто засыпали – почему-то даже простые поцелуи в эти дни казались чем-то грязным и постыдным.  
– Интересно, почему по телику вечно всякую фигню показывает? – недовольно фыркнул Чиён, щелкая пультом. – Столько каналов, а везде одна и та же муть.  
– Нас тоже показывают по этому ящику, – напомнил Сынхён, устраиваясь рядом.  
– Ну и что? Это ничего не меняет.  
– Спасибо, что не назвал нас мутью, – усмехнулся Сынхён.  
– Мы не муть, а вот эти блестящие трусики – фигня, – Чиён поморщился. – И только посмей сказать о двойных стандартах.  
– Не буду, а то ты мне голову откусишь.  
– Откушу, – осклабился Чиён, демонстрируя безупречную работу стоматолога.  
Этот диалог с небольшими вариациями повторялся постоянно, но им не надоедал, как будто у них была одна, только им понятная игра.  
Потихоньку они вдвоем готовились к туру в Японии, дружно договорившись не обсуждать будущее "Биг Бэнг".  
– Будет как будет, – пожал плечами Чиён на вопрос Сынхёна. – Не хочу сейчас думать об этом.  
Сынхён тоже не особо хотел, а "будет как будет" превратилось в неплохую мантру. Но когда над их группой разразился очередной скандал, она плохо сработала.  
Чиён никогда не был образцовым айдолом. С его обвинениями в плагиате и пропаганде секса, не говоря уже о скверном характере, он вряд ли годился для плаката "лучший мальчик Кореи", но даже для него тема с марихуаной стала перебором. Сынхён узнал обо всем из интернета и поначалу просто не поверил. Точнее, он легко поверил в то, что Чиён выкурил тот косяк, он и сам не был ангелом, а кто бы что ни говорил, наркотики слишком большое искушение, если у тебя есть деньги. Он не поверил, что Чиён, всегда осторожный и хитрый Чиён, мог так легко попасться. Это казалось какой-то неудачной шуткой. К сожалению, ни корейский суд, ни корейские СМИ так не думали.  
Все, что оставалось в этой ситуации, – прилюдно покаяться и скрыться подальше от пристальных взглядов. "Он рефлексирует", – сообщил президент Ян в интервью о Чиёне. И даже ни на йоту не солгал. Чиён действительно рефлексировал – так же, как писал свои песни, страстно и вдохновенно. Он переехал из общежития к родителям, отключил все телефоны, заблокировал имейл и перешел на круглосуточный просмотр дорам и мамины кимчи на завтрак, обед и ужин. Больше его в этой жизни ничего не интересовало, особенно Чхве Сынхён.  
Если Сынхён думал, что он не понаслышке знает об одиночестве, он ошибался. Одиночество навалилось на него со всех сторон – родители, сестра, школьные приятели – они не понимали и не могли понять, что с ним происходит. Ёнбэ и Сынри погрузились в собственные переживания, да к ним бы Сынхён и не пошел: Дэсон все еще замаливал несуществующие грехи, а ньютэнги всегда больше дружили с Чиёном.  
Забавно, но рядом в очередной раз оказался Джеджун – больше, наверное, собутыльник, чем друг. Зато собутыльник из него оказался что надо – никаких ненужных разговоров, дурацкого психоанализа и "ты меня уважаешь?", просто соджу, блаженная тишина и теплое плечо рядом. Лучше не придумаешь.  
Конечно, порой они говорили, когда держать эмоции в себе становилось невыносимо.  
– Он опять трубку не берет, – бурчал Сынхён, гипнотизируя полупустой стакан. Ни разу тот не наполнился сам собой, но помечтать же можно.  
– Это еще ничего, – пьяно качал головой Джеджун. – Я даже нового номера не знаю.  
– Опять поменял?  
– Вроде того.  
Сынхён вздыхал и молча пододвигал пиво. Ну что еще можно было сказать в такой ситуации? За "Юнхо – козел" прилететь могло не только от Джеджуна. Да и тот же Чиён, разумеется, козел, но только Сынхён имел право так его называть.  
Вероятно, если бы не Джеджун, Сынхён бы свихнулся или натворил глупостей. Ну а пока получалось держаться – ходить на дурацкие награждения, вежливо улыбаться журналистам, раздавать автографы и создавать иллюзию, что с их группой все в порядке, всего лишь временные трудности. Вопросом, зачем это все Джеджуну, он не задавался. Каждый зализывает душевные раны как умеет.  
Сынхён всерьез подумывал переключиться на актерскую карьеру. Он любил музыку, действительно любил, но без Чиёна она начала казаться ему пресной – словно он уже сказал все, что хотел, а теперь у него осталось только душащее молчание и белый шум. Нет, конечно, ему не разбили сердце, как в этих дорамах, не бросили, просто перестали общаться, так не впервой, поэтому он сам не понимал, почему ему настолько тоскливо. Не больно – именно тоскливо, словно именно он выкурил тот проклятый косяк, а теперь рефлексировал.  
– Скажите, а "Биг Бэнг" планируют вернуться в ближайшем будущем? – журналистка явно с ним флиртовала, у нее аж глаза от усердия косили.  
– Конечно. Как раз сейчас мы работаем над новым альбомом, – заученно оттарабанил Сынхён, изучающе скользя взглядом по девушке.  
Она была миленькой – в меру глупенькая, в меру худенькая, с тщательно уложенными волосами. Такую не стыдно привести домой, даже на алкоголь можно не списывать. Наверное, она бы неплохо смотрелась на фоне его спальни – ни к чему не обязывающая деталь интерьера, которая испарится наутро.  
– Ой, это прекрасно, – она улыбнулась, словно невзначай поправив выбившуюся прядь. – Я ваша большая фанатка.  
– Спасибо, я польщен.  
От слова "фанатка" заломило зубы. Сынхён давно уже не был наивным мальчиком, ищущим любви ради любви. Все они превращались в фанаток, все они пытались задержаться в его жизни, и эта игра давно уже казалась привычной – как вторая "Дьябла" или "Сердитые Птички". Но почему-то именно сегодня она ему надоела.  
– Приятно было пообщаться, – он поклонился и вышел на улицу. От жаркого солнца волосы на затылке немедленно намокли. Больше всего на свете ему сейчас хотелось поехать домой, забраться в холодный душ и проспать пару суток. Вместо этого Сынхён по привычке поехал в бар.  
Чиён позвонил ему рано утром. По-хорошему, людей, что звонят в пять утра, полагается расстреливать, но с похмелья Сынхён руками обычно еле шевелил, не то что кого-то убивать.  
– Я тут песню написал. Я хочу, чтобы ты послушал.  
Он только невнятно промычал в ответ. Проще согласиться сразу, чтобы меньше мучиться. По правде говоря, песню Сынхён практически не запомнил, зато запомнил звонок менеджера, сообщивший ему, что они номинированы на MTV в номинации "Лучший международный артист". Выиграть им, разумеется, не светило, но всем вместе уехать из Кореи – вот это было здорово.  
Чиён перезвонил вечером.  
– Я же понимаю, что ты ничего не запомнил. Можно я приеду?  
Сначала Сынхёну хотелось рявкнуть, что нельзя, что Чиён обнаглел, а он – не собачка, которая бежит по первому свистку. Вместо этого он вздохнул и пошел прибираться в доме. С Чиёном проще согласиться, кроме того, Сынхён действительно скучал.

Они обошли на MTV Бритни Спирс и получили свою награду. Их альбом Alive занял первые места в чартах, а клип Blue набрал больше миллиона просмотров на YouTube меньше, чем за день.  
– Мне кажется, – сказал Чиён голосом президента Яна и потянул за нарощенную прядь. – Это начало большого пути. Ну или что-то типа того.  
В этот раз Сынхён кофе не подавился. Он был согласен.


End file.
